3 petits chats
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, Yaoi. Un filet de lumière se faufile par un store en grève. Le ray s'arrête sur un nez qui se plisse. Plus il ferme les yeux, plus le faisceau forcit. Me revoilà en coup de vent :D


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Pas UA, coquineries, humour de mec, stress et gratouilles sur la nuque**

**Rating : T, sexy. **

**Résumé ? Mais que se passe-t-il.**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Luna ! Je l'ai commencée il y a quelques mois et je l'ai finie pour lui souhaiter bonne chance :p C'est une fic pas prise de tête avec un peu d'humour. Bisous à toi !**

**Cette fic est aussi pour vous, parce que j'ai une vie extrêmement remplie et que je n'oublie pas mes autres fics. Seulement en période de crise, on doit travailler plus. Ajoutons à cela que le reste a été plus que mouvementée et vous m'avez au compte-gouttes.**

**Je stresse donc j'écris. Et donc je partage avec vous, que vous puissiez rire un petit peu.**

**Je reçois encore des petits mots, c'est très gentil de ne pas m'oublier malgré tout ce temps !**

**Enorme câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! On se voit tout bientôt :) et à Naughty Luce, NausS :p, Fredka, Funeste Chimère et Lysa :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Trois petits chats (stress, men-songes et vidéos)<strong>

**T**

**Appartement de X, 20 juin AC 206**

**T**

Un filet de lumière se faufile par un store en grève.

Le ray s'arrête sur un nez qui se plisse.

Plus il ferme les yeux, plus le faisceau forcit.

L'aube et les bourdons – enfin, des pigeons, pour un esprit brumeux - se liguaient contre lui.

Un petit quelque chose vient chatouiller sa nuque.

Après une lutte épique de 45 secondes il ouvre un œil, groggy.

**T**

- …

**T**

Il fait une chaleur étouffante dans ce lit.

Les draps sous ses doigts sont brun moite – et moches comme des draps de célibataires m'en-foutistes qui n'ont pas besoin de draps chics pour draguer.

L'oreiller est blanc confortable.

Ses cheveux sont blonds bataille.

Son corps est doré nu, lourd.

Son ventre dur sur un matelas pas creux.

Les pigeons-bourdons se calment.

Quatre referme un œil qui avait été assez brave pour toute une vie, une question existentielle chatouillant sa conscience, tout de même.

**T**

- Hmm l'est quelle heure ?  
>- 12h30.<p>

**T**

Quatre fronce les sourcils.

L'heure, peut-être ?

**T**  
>- C'est la pr'mière fois que j'parle à moi-même et que j'reconnais pas m'voix.<br>- Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui parle, Quatre.

**T**

Ah non, l'heure, il s'en fout.

Froncement de sourcils un brin plus prononcé.

**T**  
>- Ok. J'entends d'voix qui m'répondent. 'lah d'viens fou. Qui a 'ctivé 'zéro ? Qui a eu l'droit ? 'Virer 'chid. Veille 'currentielle mon cul. Pas faite pour les chiens.<br>- Tu n'es pas sous système zéro, Quatre. Et tu n'es pas fou. C'est moi.

**T**

Ah, tout s'explique.

Sourcils mode mono circonflexe.

**T**  
>- C'est toi le fou ?<p>

- Non. C'est _moi_.

**T**

…

Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ?

**T**

- ... Ca m'aide. Ma voix qui n'est pas ma voix est conne. 'sse-moi dormir, « Moi » qui-pas-moi. M'emmerde  
>- Tu ne reconnais pas <em>ma<em> voix ?

**T**

Rectification :_ « Ma voix_ » est vraiment très conne.

**T**

- 'te prenais pour moi y a 1 minute. J'émerge, quoi, aide-moi, « Moi ». Identifie-toi. T'es qui ?  
>- C'est Trowa.<br>**T**

Quatre aime bien comprendre, le flou, c'est contreproductif.

Savoir que c'était Trowa, c'était bien.

Savoir qui était Trowa était secondaire.

Il peut se rendormir, satisfait.

**T**

- Cool.

**T**

La fatigue empêchait les hommes de comprendre les mots vaisselle, poubelle et weekend chez belle-maman.

En revanche, elle n'empêchait pas de comprendre la faim, quelle qu'elle soit.

**T**

- Ah ouais ?  
><strong>T<strong>

« Ah ouais »… « Ma voix » en deux mots semblait affamée.

Enfin, « Trowa ».

Voix ensommeillée, plutôt sensuelle. Pas grizzly sexy façon Pornstars moustachues des archives précoloniales.

Cette voix lui dit vaguement quelque chose, quand même.

Quatre s'étire un tout petit peu.

Tout du moins il essaie. Qui avait lesté ses bras ? Où étaient-ils ?

Dormir trop longtemps les coudes repliés les ankylosaient.

Seuls les orteils répondent.

Et encore ce gratouillement sur sa nuque, un peu plus insistant.

Et…

**T**

- Hmm... Cool...

- Ouais, hein ?

**T**

Se rendormir peut-être un peu plus que _satisfait_

Du coup, esprit de contradiction, le corps de Quatre s'éveille un peu plus.

Le corps est parfois plus intelligent que le cerveau.

…

Il se comprend.

**T**

- Ouais. P'étonnant que j'ai du mal. Dû passer une nuit d'enfer.  
>- Ah ouais ?<br>**T**

Pas Grizzly devait être sur le dos : sa voix est claire et semble s'élever.

Oui c'était bien un lit et non un chœur de Gospel, mais si Quatre était aux anges (ce qu'une tomate faisait dans une sauce carbo : une aberration)… alors tout était possible ?

Concrètement…

**T**

- Ouais. Suis nu, courbatu et…

**T**

Et…

Le corps de Quatre s'éveille de plus en plus.

Et son sourire s'encanaille.

**T**

- Et ?

- Et… j'ai l'impression que j'peux m'seoir sur l'étui d'mes lunettes sans le sentir.

- Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, quel langage.

- Oh pardon... euh… hein ? T'as qu'à te taire, te parlerais moins. Ta gueule.

**T**

Le blond ronchonne et commence à ronfler.

Le Pas Grizzly a la voix plus profonde.

Et change de sujet peut-être pour maintenir le fil ténu de sa conscience.

**T**

- Alors c'est tes demi-lunes ? Il est plutôt petit.  
><strong>T<strong>

Quatre claque la langue contre son palais.

Enfin essaie. Elle reste collée.

…

**T**

- 'mi-lunes toi-même. Business Plus Belles Fesses d'après le Journal des Jeunes Entrepreneurs.

- Je te parle de l'étui de tes lunettes. Celui de tes demi-lunes est plutôt petit.

**T**

Hmph.

Réponse aussi sèche que son haleine.

Comment ça…

**T**

- Comment ça, _celui_ ? Suis Cat' Berba W'nner. Autant d'paire d'lunettes que d'vêtements. Et autant d'étui.  
>- Petit ou grand étui ?<p>

**T**

Oh, pas Grizzly s'impatiente.

Quatre aussi.

**T**

- To bite or not to bite, aussi ?

- J'ai essayé d'être subtile.

- 'essaie pas. T'façons faut voir ça avec l'concerné et j'aimerais - non, je _vais le_ revoir.

**T**

Un Cheshire fatigué reste un Cheshire Cat'

Un Cheshire Cat qui fait la moue quand son esprit s'embrume.

**T**

- 'remment il est parti. 'spère 'm'a laissé son tél.

- ...  
>- Comment ça il est parti ?<p>

**T**

Pas Grizzly Trowa devrait concourir pour le titre de Mr Stupid.

Quatre est aux fraises mais au moins elles sont sucrées.

Les yeux fermés il va patiemment éclairer une lanterne.

Hmm… encore ce gratouillement sur sa nuque.

**T**  
>- Trowa tu n'es vraiment pas réveillé. On est à 2 dans ce lit, pas 3.<br>- Pourquoi on serait 3 ?

**T**

…

…

…

… Et c'était lui le blond ?

Finalement discuter ça réveillait l'esprit.

**T  
><strong>- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, Trowa ?  
>- Non mais pourquoi trois ? Pourquoi ce serait pas moi ?<br>- Pourquoi Trowa ? Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas Trowa ?

**T**

Il n'était pas Juliette.

Et c'était officiel : Trowa était incroyablement con au réveil.

**T  
><strong>- Non, trois.  
>- Trowa ?<br>- Le chiffre trois.  
><strong>T<strong>

Ah…

Et incroyablement chiant et têtu.

Comme ce gratouillement sous ses cheveux.

Entêtant.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce tu me parles chiffres, Tro, suis pas réveillé. Si t'as des soucis d'argent parle-en à la compta.  
>- Je ne bosse pas pour toi.<br>- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'en parler.  
>- Je veux dire...<p>

**T**

« Non, ta gueule, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

J'suis clairement pas du matin, m'en fous qu'il soit midi.

Bonne nuit.

Cordialement,

Quatre. »

Message très clair qui va se traduire par un…

**T  
><strong>- Tais-toi et dors, Trowa.  
>- Non. Tu penses qu'un troisième homme est venu dans le lit alors qu'il n'y a que moi.<br>**T**

Trowa, Trowa, Trowa…

Quatre a de la peine.

Il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience, Trowa était un nécessiteux dont il avait aggravé le cas par accident.

L'imbécile avait voulu se sacrifier.

Un amour. Mais merde, c'était pas le moment.

Il se souvenait de lui : progression !

**T**

- Forcément il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement tu ne t'en souviens pas.  
>- Il n'y avait que nous, Quatre.<br>- Ah, tu parles au passé.  
>- Je fais ma concordance des temps.<p>

**T**

Le Businessman apprécie l'attention.

Oui, Quatre était précieux comme ça.

Un vocabulaire pas forcément châtié mais irréprochable niveau grammatical, quand il était réveillé.

Kikoulol dans un lit ça faisait mauvais genre.

Tenir une conversation demandait de l'automatisme.

Tenir une conversation un certain temps demandait réflexion.

Tenir une conversation ordonnée demandait concentration.

Vouloir avoir raison demandait attention et mémorisation.

Et élocution.

La langue, ce délit.

Se délit.

**T  
><strong>- Tu t'accordes à dire qu'il est parti avant. Mais...

- Hmm ?

**T**

Trop d'ions mènent aux hics.

Trop de conversation mène au déclic.

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

Quatre panique.

Se raidit. Mais garde les yeux fermés.

Ce gratouillement sur la nuque, si chiant soit-il, l'apaise quand même.

**T**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? T'as fait un cauchemar comme avant ? Ca va ?  
>- Non.<br>- Non ça va pas ?  
>- Non je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar ou alors là je suis en plein dedans.<br>**T**

Ah…

Il l'avait pas fait mais il était dedans. Trowa devrait faire de la politique.

Compassion, compassion… un jour un diplomate étranger avait employé une expression de chez lui que Quatre reprenait volonté à son compte :

La compassion se trouve dans le fion.

Plus précisément dans celui du bœuf.

Qui était-il pour juger les expressions idiomatiques.

Mais de loin en loin le rouquin fou faisait un cauchemar.

Le pauvre.

Ceci expliquait cela. C'était pour cela qu'il lui prenait la jambe.

Du coup Quatre reste sur le ventre mais daigne enfin se rapprocher de la voix.

Pas idiot ! Plus il s'approchait, plus le soleil s'éloignait.

Fermer les yeux c'était une super idée pour zapper le soleil… mais peut-être qu'en s'allongeant carrément sur un côté, ce serait plus efficace.

Ah, c'est vrai, c'est mieux.

Et peut-être qu'en allant directement contre le pauvre Trowa en pleine tourmente, on obtiendrait un résultat optimal.

S'affaler, pardon, s'allonger sur lui c'est plus radical et passer une jambe entre les siennes c'est plus confortable.

Oh, un drap entre les cuisses. ça devait faire slip de sumo.

Adieu soleil, bonjour cœur qui bat calmement sous sa joue.

Bonjour pec.

Et après, avec un peu de chance…

Bonne nuit, Trowa.

**T**

- Viens dans les bras de Tonton Quat', le vilain cauchemar il va partir. Voilà, on n'est pas bien, là ?  
><strong>T<strong>

Hmm…

Plus confortable qu'un oreiller.

Un roc doux pour son corps en vrac.

Et la ligne de colonne qui frissonne quand les doigts glissent, quand ils cherchent une position… sur lui.

Ah ce truc sur sa nuque, c'était ça. Ça s'est arrêté.

Sur les reins, on sent mieux et la nuque est un peu en manque.

Trowa a les mains calleuses, baladeuses.

Et chaudes.

Et ho, il a de bons cuisseaux – ou tout du moins, un bon cuissail.

Cuisseau.

Cuissail ?

**T**

- C'est toi le cauchemar.  
>- ... Merci.<br>- Et je suis chez moi. Et c'est mon lit, Quatre.  
><strong>T<strong>

Oh ?

Quoique.

**T**

- Ah, c'est pour ça que les draps sont si moches… Je t'avais pas dit ? Tes draps sont à chier, Tro.

- …

- …

- …

**T**

Eclair de lucidité.

Panique bis.

**T**

- Attends, Trowa... tu veux dire que j'ai fait ça ici comme ça, sans prévenir ? J'ai des hôtels particuliers partout et je m'approvisionne chez toi ?  
>- Oui et c'était très agréable.<br>- Pourquoi, t'as regardé ?  
>- J'ai participé.<p>

**T**

Oh, kinky…

Silencieux mais pas prude !

**T**  
>- Oh, coquin, tu as filmé alors. Tu dois savoir qui était avec moi. J'espère que t'as fait des gros plans.<br>**T**

Le désespoir, ça pouvait s'entendre dans une inspiration ?

Parce que Trowa… à son oreille.

Et sa main qui remonte vers sa nuque, qui ne gratouille plus.

Qui fourrage franchement dans ses cheveux.

Bon sang… c'était bon.

Morphée lui sourit.

**T**

- Quatre. Toi et moi on a couché ensemble.  
>- Ca je sais, là je suis en direct de tes pecs et ils sentent plus l'homme que tes oreillers pourris.<br>- … Pas dormi, Quatre. Couché.  
>- Très bonne blague.<p>

- Ce n'est pas une blague.

**T**

?

Non.

Ridicule.

**T**

- Impossible.  
>- Et pourtant si.<br>**T**

Si Quatre n'était pas si fatigué il aurait balayé l'argument du revers de la main.

Et puis vu où sa main était…

Enfin, vu, façon de parler.

**T**

- Mais non, tu as dû rêver de moi et c'est flatteur. Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je croyais que tu portais les stigmates d'une nuit torride ?<br>**T**

C'est vrai.

Corps lourd, détendu, un brin courbatu.

**T**

- Ben je me connais.  
>- Et moi j'ai de la mémoire.<br>- ... Depuis quand ?  
>- ... C'est bas.<p>

- C'est surtout vrai. Moi j'ai de la mémoire.  
>- Quatre. Je te rappelle que tu te rappelles pas.<br>**T**

Gnagnagna !

Trowa pouvait être d'un puéril…

Mais bon il était confortable.

Et il avait un bon cuissail.

**T**

- Je me rappelle surtout que j'ai arrêté de fantasmer sur toi depuis mes 16 ans.  
>- Ce n'est pas parce que...euh... pourquoi ?<br>- Ben parce que je n'ai plus 16 ans et que les grands échalas musclés c'est plus mon type.  
>- Tu me trouves moche c'est ça ?<br>**T**

La pèche aux compliments y a pas que les filles qui la pratiquent.

Sauf que les mecs sont plus cash.

**T**

- Non mais ça fait bien 10 ans que je t'ai pas vu à poil, je n'ai pas pu faire d'update. Je ne vis pas dans le passé. Et les minots c'est pas mon truc.

- …

- La vie est trop courte, je fantasme utile. Et donc, pas longtemps héhé.  
>- Hmm c'est vrai… tu es rentre-dedans<p>

**T.**

Claquement de langue.

…

**T  
><strong>- Ton rêve a dû être super et je suis content pour toi.

- Trop aimable.

- Mais je peux te certifier qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous dans la vie réelle. Ca présenterait autant d'intérêt qu'un vélo sans pédales.  
>- Ca existe les vélomoteurs, tu sais. Et <em>pourtant<em> il y a des pédales.

**T**

Quatre trouva la force de faire glisser une main perdue sur un torse pour venir tirer un coup sur un téton.

L'autre énergumène a le front de ronronner en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

**T  
><strong>- T'es en train de dire que j'utilise la petite pilule bleue ? Que j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main pour démarrer ?

- Tu démarres pas vite au réveil…

**T**

Par contre Trowa, si.

Vaillant le bougre.

Quatre peut le sentir.

Apparemment sa main avait une volonté propre.

Les pecs, le ventre, la touffe.

Sacré mimine, toujours dans les bons coups.

**T**

- Je t'en mettrais du vélomoteur moi. C'est flatteur ni pour toi ni pour moi, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne rêve plus de toi la nuit qu'il faut être de mauvaise foi.

**T**

Alerte.

Alerte.

Alerte.

Le lit tremble.

Et Trowa lâche la main.

**T**

- Arrête de rire !  
>- Tu rêves de moi la nuit, Quatre. Seulement tu ne t'en rappelles pas.<p>

**T**

Impossible.

Il s'en rappellerait.

…

**T**  
>- C'est possible. Mais t'es pas dans ma tête.<br>- Peut-être. Mais tu es dans mon lit, Quatre.

**T**

En dépit de tout sens commun, ce fait était avéré. Quatre était dans le lit de Trowa

Les draps hideux étaient une preuve indiscutable, à défaut du reste.

Cette conversation était surréaliste.

…

Que celui qui restait cohérent après une nuit torride lui jette la première pierre… et risque de se retrouver en prison pour 200 ans.

Voilà, avec de vrais arguments on avait toujours raison.

Qu'il caresse sa nuque au lieu de le faire chier.

**T**

- Oui ben bon hé ça va, je vais le quitter ton lit puisque t'en fais un patacaisse. M'faire chier au réveil.

- Tant mieux que tu sois _enfin_ réveillé.

**T**

Hmph.

**T**

- Ben t'avais qu'à me réveiller avant si je t'emmerdais.

- J'en avais pas envie. Et de toute façon je ne pouvais pas.

**T**

Le ton était plus ferme.

Presque plus sérieux.

Quatre ouvre les yeux de frustration et tombe sur une plaquette militaire.

On pouvait tomber plus mal.

**T**

- Mais bien sûr que si, Trowa. Tu sais m'emmerder au réveil, tu sais m'emmerder dans mon sommeil.

**T**

Logique.

**T**

- Même si j'avais envie de te réveiller et de t'éjecter du lit… je ne _pouvais_ pas.

**T**

Fin de non recevoir.

Pourquoi il…

**T**

- Comment ça tu…

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Oui ?

**T**

.. Il y a un sourire narquois dans le ton de Trowa.

**T**

- Nooon…

**T**

Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du psychopathe.

Ah mais c'est vrai, Quatre n'était pas chez lui.

**T**

- Non, quoi, Quatre ?

**T**

Non mais l'autre il s'y croit avec son ton à la fois patient et coquin.

Il s'y croyait trop.

…

Il fallait reconnaître que les grandes mains de Trowa sur sa peau nue, les va et vient rassurants et un peu… euh…

Bref.

**T**

- Je n'ai pas fait ça. Ça ne peut pas être ça.

- …

**T**

Il essaie de se redresser.

..

Pas comme ça.

Mais les mains de Trowa le retiennent.

…

Pas comme ça. S'il fallait y aller à deux mains ce serait euh…

Un hentai à tentacules.

Ni sexy ni faisable.

**T**

- Iria a dit que dès que j'aurais réglé mon stress...

- Lequel ? Parce que t'as minimum 10 types de stress dont au moins 8 que t'as pas réglé tout seul.

**T**

Pas faux.

Les grandes mains pleines de doigts étaient agréables, apaisantes.

Mais elles n'étaient pas sur la ride du lion.

**T**

- Le post-traumatique de la guerre, celui d'avoir zappé ma colonie, celui d'avoir hélas failli te tuer…

- Hélas _failli ?_

_- _Oui, j'ai failli te tuer, tu te rappelles ? Et je le regrette.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir manqué ton coup ?

**T**

Trowa essaie de dédramatiser.

Mais quand on paniquait…

**T**

- Mais… mais non mais… oh la ferme tu m'as compris. Je vais finir par vraiment le regretter.

- Mais oui mais oui. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Ne perds surtout pas le fil de ta pensée. Parce que tu chauffes.

**T**

Voilà.

Ramener le problème à sa source.

Resserrer une étreinte qui était somme toute lâche.

**T**

- Je t'ai… chauffé ?

- Oh oui.

**T**

Mouais.

La ride du lion s'intensifie.

Et les mains sur son dos s'agitent.

**T**

- Je suis venu jusqu'ici… et je ne me rappelle de rien. Et je n'ai bu que du thé. Je crois

- Tu brûles…

- Alors… non, ça m'obligerait à tuer Iria. Non, c'est une blague.

**T**

On se raccrochait à ce qu'on pouvait.

**T**  
>- Tu es somnambule, Quatre. Et tu le sais.<br>- Oui ! Mais pas au point de...  
>- Si.<p>

**T**

Quatre se recule brusquement.

Trowa n'est pas un mandrill, il le lâche.

**T**  
>- Non mais ce n'est pas...<br>- Si. On a fini très tard et tu as dormi à la maison. On est parti se coucher parce qu'on était morts. Pas dans le même chambre.

- …

**T**

…

Et il ne se rappelait pas ?

**T**

- Des heures après…

- …

- Tu es venu bien gentiment dans mon lit. Tu as marmonné un « j'ai faim ». Tu as rigolé tout le temps sauf quand je m'occupais de toi.

- On l'a fait. Refait. Refait. Refait.  
>- ...<p>

**T**

…

…

...

Quatre est en état de choc.

C'était la plus mauvaise blague du monde, il était passé à autre chose, le crush d'adulescent avant bien vécu.

L'extrême fatigue pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi… et Trowa ne se plaignait carrément pas, Quatre n'allait pas s'auto-lapider pour du cul.

Et puis son corps était content.

Mais sérieusement…

« J'ai faim ? »

Là par contre il allait y avoir des dossiers.

Si c'était pour sortir des phrases à la con…

Pourquoi ne se comportait-on jamais en vrai comme dans ses rêves d'avant ?

A supposer que ce soit vrai, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été les 3 S : Sexy, Silencieux, Suave ?

« J'ai faim. »

Bon, à côté de ça, c'est bien mieux qu'un « je veux faire caca »

On se consolait comme on pouvait…

**T**  
>- Une petite pause puis tu me réveillais. Et tu ne te réveillais jamais.<br>**T**

… Et il en était fier ?

**T**

- J'ai vraiment dû te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Tu m'appelais Trowaaaa. Et tu ondulais, glissais, t'enfonçais avec une lenteur infernale et j'avais tellement envie d'aller plus vite...<br>- ...

- Mais je t'aurais réveillé.

**T**

Ben voyons.

**T  
><strong>- C'est... c'est dégueulasse !  
>- Non. Il ne faut jamais réveiller les somnambules, paraît-il. Ils doivent se réveiller d'eux-mêmes, pour leur bien.<br>- C'est une histoire à dormir debout.  
>- Plus que toi qui ne pense plus à moi mais qui vient dans mon lit pour épuiser mon corps... et qui ne s'en rappelle pas ?<p>

**T**

Ah oui quand même.

**T  
><strong>- Ca... peut paraître gros.  
>- Oh ça l'est. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais.<br>- Ha, ha, ha.  
>- Tu as gardé mon empreinte... et tu l'auras encore un petit moment.<br>- Trowa...

**T**

Quatre ne se rappelle pas.

**T  
><strong>- Mais tu ne t'en es pas plaint. Tu en as redemandé. Et j'ai donné sans réserve. J'aime donner de ma personne dans ces conditions.  
>- ... Sérieusement ?<br>- Sérieusement. Je ne suis peut-être pas Duo, je ne suis pas le chantre de la vérité. Mais je ne te mens pas. J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te mettre dans mon lit, tu y viens tout seul comme un grand. Qui sait, tu as peut-être voulu jouer à Retour Vers le Futur. Sauf qu'avec de l'expérience, c'est bien mieux qu'à 16 ans.

**T**

Quatre se redresse.

…

Pas comme ça.

Il plante son regard dans celui de Trowa pour la première fois.

Ses yeux glissent ensuite sur le torse nu jusqu'au drap qui recouvre en un fouilli artistique ce qui visiblement a été découvert à un moment, eut égard à ses courbatures.

Le gaillard en avait sous le tipi.

Puis il revient aux yeux émeraude parce que ce n'était pas très poli de parler à un tipi, si historique soit-il.

C'est beaucoup plus facile de parler sans distraction visuelle.

**T**  
>- C'est une histoire à dormir debout.<p>

- Le comble du somnambule.

**T**

Trowa semblait très content.

Le corps de Quatre, comblé.

Et…

**T**

- ... Je me rappelle sincèrement de rien, tu sais.  
>- Et tu t'es sincèrement jeté sur moi.<p>

- ...

**T**

Et Trowa n'aurait aucune pitié.

Quatre en entendrait parler longtemps.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Le sourire de Trowa était incroyable.

Il était dans ses yeux.

**T**  
>- Bon. Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé mais je vois que tu ne l'es pas.<br>- Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

**T**

...

**T**

- ...

- Par contre, je suis désolé que tu ne te rappelles pas mais ça peut s'arranger.

**T**

Trowa a l'air trop sûr de lui alors Quatre lève la main.

Pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Sa main dérape et glisse sur une barbe de quelques heures, effleure ses lèvres un peu rugueuses.

Rapidement, pour ne pas se faire attraper par le fauve, parce qu'il y aurait des représailles.

Les grands félins savaient attendre leur heure.

**T**  
>- T'as vraiment filmé ?<p>

- Je parlais d'un rappel.

- Hmph. Et si je me rendors ?

- Alors je serais le plus mauvais coup du monde.

**T**

Le sourire de Trowa était sur ses lèvres.

Et les yeux de Quatre sont au ciel.

**T**

- … à côté de ça, ça m'a pas réveillé non plus, Don Mytho.

- Parce que je l'ai voulu, Quatre.

- Mouais…

**T**

Et les doigts de Trowa se fichent sous le menton du blond.

Hop. C'est par-là que ça se passe.

Regarde-moi.

Pour une fois, la mer se jette dans le fleuve.

**T**

- Et je te veux.

**T**

Et Trowa se rapproche…

Et Trowa se colle.

Et Quatre constate.

**T**

- Je… sens ça…

- Je t'ai voulu endormi, tu es resté endormi.

**T**

Devant cette situation incongrue mais néanmoins sympathique, Quatre a un rire de dépit.

**T**

- Ce soir, somnambule et demain…

- Un zombie.

**T**

Quatre secoue la tête. C'est assez gênant quand on reçoit un bisou dans le cou.

**T**

- Non. Un zombie, c'est moche, con, fringué fashion de chez supermarché et en plus ça marche lentement et les bras tendus comme une grand-mère sans piles.

- A peu de choses près un zombie c'est un somnambule qui ressemble à rien.

- ?

**T**

Quatre réveillé ? Jamais il ne ressemblerait à mannequin chez Créateur Improbable.

Mais Trowa avait les mains baladeuses alors jamais pouvait hypothétiquement être un peut-être.

Il se comprenait, il était fatigué. Mais il n'avait plus sommeil.

Bref.

**T**

- Dans les films on représente les somnambules marcher lentement, bras tendus.

- Oh le c…

**T**

Quatre éclate de rire et tombe à la renverse.

Avant de se retrouver sous l'étreinte d'un fauve.

Avant qu'il n'éjecte le drap-sumo en deux coups de jambes habiles.

Avant qu'il ne s'allonge de tout son corps, de ce corps d'adulte qui renvoyaient les statues grecques au rang de sous-mythe.

Avant qu'il le cloue sous son poids.

Avant que le fleuve ne se jette dans la mer.

**T**

- Mais j'ai très envie de toi et surtout, aucun scrupule. Je te préfère moche et con…

- nard…

- scient, petit chat.

- Petit chat ?

**T**

Un baiser torride et familier.

Un baiser humide parce que Quatre s'épanche à coup de frottement indécents.

A coup de lèvres capturées, relâchées pour mieux se prendre.

A coup de langue féline.

A coup de comptine fredonnée pour sourire.

_3 petits chats, 3 petits chats, 3 petits chats, chats, chats._

Quatre monte et le sommeil s'éloigne, pourtant il est aux portes.

_Chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille, paille, paille._

Le sommeil vient quand on se sent bien.

_Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, son, son._

Quand on vient trop vite le sommeil vient aussi.

Trowa ondule, Trowa le berce.

_…_

**T**

- Si tu restes conscient, tu seras promu gros chat.

- Hmph à toi de ne pas avoir un tranquillisant à la place du gourdin.

- Reste tranquille…

- Hmm…

- J'ai l'antidote qu'il faut à tous tes problèmes. Prescription illimitée. Tu vas voir…

**T**

Quatre voit même s'il ferme les yeux

Quatre chuchote, Quatre soupire.

Trowa transpire. Trowa le respire.

Trowa le sexe.

**T**

**OWARI I**

**T**

Et pour ceux que ça intéresserait.

**T**

Un Quatre réveillé pour le coup, ronronnant doucement.

**T**

- Oh… endors-moi ou réveille-moi quand tu veux, Trowa…

- Hmm…

- MAIS PAS AVANT 1 AN ! NON MAIS A QUOI TU PENSES BITENKIT ? MES REUNIONS JE LES FAIS EN DEAMBULATEUR ? ET JE TE VOIS VENIR AVEC LE « C'EST DE TA FAUTE ». T'AVAIS QU'A ETRE RAISONNABLE POUR 2. SI JE TE SAUTE DESSUS TU M'ASSOMMES OU A MON REVEIL JE TE TUE ! C'EST CLAIR ?

- …

**T**

Et Trowa se retrouve éjecté de son propre lit un regard haineux pour toute velléité de contestation.

Voir Trowa avec un air de Bambi incompris croisé avec le Chat Potté était la pire arme de destruction massive…

Il aurait peut-être dû mentir à Quatre : un mensonge (par omission), des années plus tôt, avait réuni Heero et Duo... même si les représailles avaient été musclées :p

*Voir Last Action Heero.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI II :D**

* * *

><p>PS le titre : Quatre est stressé, men-songes se lit men songes (men, hommes en anglais, songes en français, et oui, jeu de mots :p) et vidéos parce que... y 'en a pas ! héhéhé.<p>

Ne pas oublie que Quatre est dans le coton. Il lui faut du temps pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe :p

PPS : 3 petits chats, 3 petits chats, 3 petits chats, chats, chats... :D

PPPS : l'expression concernant la compassion existe vraiment : elle n'est pas de mon cru :p

Finito !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *boulot, boulot, boulot*


End file.
